Rosemary Falling in Love
by PetaTP
Summary: Fifth Chapter Update!
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Rosemary Butler fell for Fenton? After all, it's not like she doesn't want to get married it's just that she hasn't found the right person to accept her for who she his. Well there is Rhett, but that would be incest and I don't think the Butlers are into that.**

_Scarlett and Rhett on their trip back to America, after Rhett takes her back_

"Well Rhett, I guess it's just you and me against the world. I can't wait to get to Charleston so your mother can meet Cat and we can leave that horrid place," Scarlett says to Rhett while having her night cap.

"Well I best get to bed. It wouldn't look appropriate, me in your apartments and us not being married," Rhett says with a sly smile.

"That never stopped you before," said Scarlett smiling back.

"Nevertheless, we have a child to worry about remember."

"I suppose you're right. Goodnight Rhett."

"Wow! I'm right for a change. I guess you really have changed Scarlett. Goodnight my pet," Rhett said closing the door behind him.

_At the Butler home_

Rhett knocks on the door. Rosemary answers, "Rhett, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect to see you back from Europe so soon," and in a much darker voice with a hint of sarcasm, "Scarlett, how good to see you again. Do come in."

Immediately, Rosemary feels a tug on her dress, she looks down and sees her beautiful niece.

"Hello. I'm Kitty Cat O'Hara. A pleasure to meet you."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you to," then Rosemary quickly glances up at Rhett and Scarlett, bewildered by the child's existence.

"Rosemary, I'd like you to meet your niece, Katie Colum O'Hara," Rhett says.

"Oh . . . um . . . okay. Come with me Mother is in the parlor," Rosemary responds shutting the door behind, "Oh mother, I have a pleasant surprise for you."

All of them walk into the parlor.

"Rhett darling, I wasn't expecting you for at least a couple of months. Scarlett, so nice to see you again and oh what have we got here?" Miss Eleanor questions, looking at the child holding on to Scarlett's hand.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Katie Colum O'Hara," Rhett responds.

"Granddaughter?"

"Yes grandma."

"How old are you, darling?" 

"I'm five years," Katie responds.

"Five years? Wow, that's a long time," Miss Eleanor says under her breath, "Well, come here and give your grandmother a hug."

Scarlett gives Cat a small push towards her grandmother. Cat lets her grandmother hug her for about a minute or two before wriggling out of her grasp.

"She doesn't like being coddled," Scarlett laughs, "She's been like that since she was a baby. 'A feisty one' my cousin Colum used to say."

That's when Scarlett turned to Rhett and her eyes filled with water. He then embraced her and she cried in his shoulder. Cat looks up at her parents and then back at her grandmother.

"Well, I'm sure it's been a long trip for all of you so why not take a nap," said Mrs. Butler.

"No, it's alright. I just need some fresh air is all," Scarlett answers, wiping away her tears. "Kitty Cat would you like to go outside?"

Scarlett grabs Cat's hand and she, Mrs. Butler, and Rhett go outside. By then, Rosemary's gone to Julia Ashley. She had already agreed to spend lunch with her.

_In the parlor that evening. Cat has already gone to bed._

"She really is charming Scarlett. What a sweet little girl," Mrs. Butler says while having a sip of her tea.

"Well, she only has my eyes. The rest is all Rhett," Scarlett smiles.

"Except for the appetite," Rhett adds with a chuckle.

"She's really quite something. So, how's Ireland?" Mrs. Butler questions.

"Oh the Old country quite charming. So beautiful and me folks so warm," Scarlett answers with an Irish brogue.

Mrs. Butler laughs.

"Everyone is so warm and gentle, mind the superstition. I absolutely loved living there. It was also important that Cat know her people and where she comes from. There's just one more thing I have to handle in Ireland before I can say my vacation is completely over, though," Scarlett says.

"Apparently, Scarlett has charmed an English fellow into proposing marriage. The only reason we came here is well . . .," Rhett cuts off.

"The gentleman has become quite attached to Cat and if I didn't bring her here first, he'd take her away," Scarlett finishes, not telling the truth that her own people tried to kill her and Cat.

"I can only spend a week here. Then, I have to go to England and break the news to Luke that there will be no wedding. I'd really like it if Cat stayed here while I'm gone. She seems to like Charleston's weather better than Georgia," Scarlett answers.

"Of course dear, she is after all my granddaughter," answers Mrs. Butler.

"Rhett please take good care of our little girl until I return," Scarlett smiles at him.

"Scarlett, you're not going back to Ire- I mean England alone. I must come with you. I won't take 'no' for an answer," Rhett answers, the sound of fear in his throat for Scarlett's life.

Before Scarlett could say anything, Rosemary comes bursting through the door.

"Good evening everyone. Why the long faces?" Rosemary questions.

"I've got a good idea. Why not let Rosemary go to England with you," Mrs. Butler responds, "after all you do need a chaperone since your marriage is dissolved at the moment."

"I'd love to come," Rosemary answers.

"Let me think about this," Scarlett answers.

_Later that night. On the porch of the Butler home._

"I don't think it would be safe for Rosemary to come, but we do need a chaperone. At least, until the trip is over," Scarlett says," Besides if word gets back to Luke of what's happening . . . I just want to tell him first."

"How about we stay at his estate," Rhett answers.

"So you want to be the martyr?" Scarlett answers harshly.

"We'll have to tell him eventually," Rhett responds, "Besides you said he doesn't love you so what's the big deal?"

"I suppose you're right, Rhett. Let's go to bed and I'll write him a letter first thing tomorrow telling him of our arrival."

"Right twice in one day. It's a miracle," Rhett chuckles.

Scarlett laughs along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sally Brewton's House_

"Did you hear Sally that Scarlett is back in Charleston?" Emma questions.

"So, I've heard. I can't believe it, but then again Scarlett has always been a mystery. After she left Rhett like that, I couldn't believe she came back. She also has a child, a child she's kept a secret from Rhett all these years."

"How do you know the child is his? For all we know it could be Middleton Courtney's."

"No, I don't think so. I think she's Rhett's."

"But it's been rumored that they haven't slept in the same room all those years of their marriage."

"All the same, I doubt she's Middleton's, but we'll find out tonight when we see the child. Now, what would you like in your tea?"

_Dinner at the Butler Home_

"What a lovely dinner, Eleanor. It's really good."

"Thank you, Emma. Scarlett helped me pick out the vegetables for the oyster stew. The rice, however, is from Dunmore Landing. Rosemary has really made it a success."

"Really? Well, good for you Rosemary."

"I can't take all the credit. Julia Ashley really helped me out. Some of her men came and got the paddies ready for harvesting."

"All the same, I feel you should get married; alone at that plantation with all those men around. You don't even have a proper serving maid."

"My serving maid is just fine thank you."

"Well, I was just saying . . ."

Rosemary cuts her off, "So Scarlett, how was Ireland? We never really got the chance to talk."

"Oh it was good. The weather's wonderful; nothing like Georgia. It's very cool and there are always soft gentle showers. Maybe you'll see it one day," Scarlett says winking at Rhett.

"Cat's been quiet all night. Cat, are you alright?" Rhett asks.

"Oh Rhett she's fine. She's just focusing on her food that's all. Cat has always had a healthy appetite. Maybe that's why I grew so big those eight and a half months I was carrying her," Scarlett smiles down at Cat.

At that remark, Mrs. Sally Brewton and Mrs. Emma Anson give each other discreet glances. What type of lady talks about her pregnancy?

"So, when is the wedding Scarlett?" Sally asks.

"When I come back from Europe. I would do it sooner, but it's too soon."

"Momma, when are we going to see Luke?" Cat asks.

"I don't know sweetheart."

"Who's Luke?" Sally asks.

"Someone I met while in Ireland. Cat seems to have grown an attachment to him. You know, while I'm here for the week I was thinking to go to Georgia and see Billy and Harriet. I want to see how Ashley's treating them."

Kitty Cat immediately looks up from her plate and her eyes meet with her mothers.

"Yes Cat, you heard me right. We're going to see Billy. I think Daddy would be interested to know who this mystery boy is," Scarlett says smiling at Rhett.

_On the Porch_

"It's so nice outside right now. Hold me Rhett It's getting cold, but I don't want to go inside yet. Let's just hope Rosemary can keep her mouth shut when we come back from Ireland."

"She will. When we get back, she'll be to worried about the rice that she'll forget everything that happened. Don't worry my dear. Everything will turn out fine."

"You couldn't sleep either?" Mrs. Butler says coming onto the porch, "So who's Billy, Scarlett?"

"Well, he's a little boy Cat met in Ireland and . . ."

_At breakfast_

"Cat, you like the sausages?"

"Yes grandma."

"I guess we're going to have to buy more sandwiches from Brewton's then," Mrs. Butler chuckles. "So, when are you headed for Georgia, Scarlett? Tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. That's the only time we have. I'm going to have to book a room, well two," Scarlett smiles at Rhett.

"Well, mother I have to stop at the post office. Mother, do you need anything?"

"No Rhett darling. I'm fine okay bye. See you at lunch. He kisses them all goodbye and heads for the front door.

Scarlett follows him out the back door. He turns around and kisses her.

"I've needed you for so long. Why didn't we just elope on our way back to America, Scarlett. Now go back inside. I'll see you at lunch, my pet.

"Bye Rhett." She gives him one more kiss before going back inside.

"Momma, grandma says there is a carnival today. Can we go?"

"Sure Kitty Cat."

_At the Carnival_

"Cat darling, don't go too far."

"Let her alone Scarlett. Let's talk. Tell me about Cat. It's nice to have a grandchild again."

"Well, she'll be the only one if Rosemary doesn't get married. You see Eleanor, I'm barren. The woman that helped me bring Cat accidentally took out my womb while taking out Cat."

"Oh, you poor thing. You must've had a horrible time."

"Oh it's okay. Cat is worth it."

"Yes she is," Mrs. Butler says starring at Cat skip of to the Carousel.

"Momma, grandma c'mon."

"We're coming sweetheart," to Mrs. Butler, "Cat loves horses."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she had a horse in Ireland. His name was Ree. We had to leave him in Ireland. I'm sure his new owner is taking good care of him. Cat and I would always go off riding together after breakfast. Thinking about this now I need a good ride right about now."

"Well, after the carousel we can go to Richardson's stables and see if we can ride some of his horses."

"Oh Cat would just love that. Wouldn't you Cat?"

"Yes Momma. I'd like that."

_Richardson's Stables_

"Hello John. It seems my daughter-in-law and granddaughter have an itch for riding. Would you provide us with your horses please?"

"Hello Eleanor. I'd love too. Let me just get one of the hands to assist you. This is Peter. He'll be here for assistance today."

"Hello Mrs. Butler, Mrs. Butler, Miss Butler. How can I be of service to you?"

Cat laughs and Scarlett joins in, but for a different reason. It feels so good to be called 'Mrs. Butler' again. Cat on the other hand, is amused by the fact that anyone would call her 'miss.'

_On the Boreen_

"Scarlett, you didn't tell me Cat doesn't know how to ride sidesaddle."

"I don't want to rush her. Besides bareback is better. You should try it sometime."

"Um . . . that's fine, thank you."

Cat is cheering and is way ahead of them. "Momma, where are the jumps?"

"They don't have it here darling," to Mrs. Butler, "She likes jumping."

_At the Butler Home. On the Porch._

"Rhett, you didn't tell me Cat doesn't ride sidesaddle."

"Scarlett doesn't feel it's the right time to teach her. She's still shaken up about Bonnie. Besides, Cat doesn't seem interested in that yet."

Just then, Scarlett comes outside with her Irish tea in hand.

"Scarlett, can you get me some of what you're having?" Mrs. Butler asks.

"Oh . . . well . . . I think this is too strong for you. It's what I call Irish tea. It's normal tea with Irish ale in it."

Rhett laughs. "You have to remember mother that Scarlett is Irish."

Mrs. Butler joins in his laughter as well as Scarlett.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You two don't stay up too late. You have a train to catch."

"Goodnight," Rhett and Scarlett answer. Scarlett sits down next to Rhett.

"Tomorrow: Atlanta. Are you excited?"

"Well, I do want to know who this Billy kid is. A friend of Cat's is a friend of mine."

Scarlett laughs. "I hope you still feel that way when we go back to Ireland and you meet Lord Fenton."

Rhett looks at her in mock anger, and then laughs along with her. "Well, if he's willing to cooperate. I'd be much obliged. Now, let's go to bed. We're catching the early train tomorrow."

_Atlanta Station. Ashley's waiting at depot._

"Scarlett! What a pleasant surprise. Hello Rhett. Oh, and this, this must be the infamous Cat Billy couldn't stop talking about. Come along. Harriet and Billy are expecting you."

_The Wilkes' Home._

Before Ashley turns the key in the door, Harriet pulls open the door and grabs Cat and Scarlett in a bear hug.

"It's so wonderful to see you both. I was quite displeased that you two didn't come to the wedding, but that's okay. I still love you both. Oh, and whose this?"

"Harriet, this is Rhett. He's Cat's father."

"But I thought he was . . . um . . . never mind. A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine."

At once, Billy comes running out the house and hugs Cat lifting her off the ground.

"Hey Cat, still doing those tricks I taught you? How's Ree?"

"Billy, have I not taught you any manners? Do you not see the gentleman before you?" Mrs. Wilkes reprimands.

"Sorry sir. How do you do? Do come in."

Rhett smiles and shakes the boy's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, young man."

As soon as everyone comes in side, Scarlett notices a fair-haired, handsome young man standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hello Aunt Scarlett. It's me, Beau."

With five long strides, Beau comes across the room and gives Scarlett a big hug.

"Oh, my goodness! Why you're practically a man now. I have to send you on your grand tour pretty soon. I'll have to write Will and Beau and see what's going on. Oh my, you've grown to be so handsome. Rhett, it looks like I'm going to have to leave you behind for Beau."

Everyone laughs except the children. Billy already took Cat to see Beau's old tree house in Aunt Pity's Backyard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, what do you think?" Billy asks.

"It's no tower, but it'll have to do," Cat answers.

"Come up in the tree house so I can show you inside. Sometimes Aunty Pitty Pat, when she's getting over one of her fainting spells, likes to watch when I'm playing with the other boys. It almost seems like she wants to come out and play with us," Billy chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Cat questions, as she makes her way up the tree house.

"Well Cat, Aunt Pitty isn't like other women. You'll understand what I mean when you meet her. So, what do you think of the house?"

"It's good enough. You should put some rugs in here, though."

"So, how's the old town?"

"I don't really know. Momma and I had to run away from there because the people tried to kill us. I guess da must've known. Maybe that's why he came for us."

"I thought your da was dead."

"So did I, but obviously he's not. It's nice to have a da for a change."

"Yes it is. Mr. Wilkes will never replace me da, but I like him all the same and Beau is pretty nice. Just the other day he helped reel in a nice big catfish."

"I'm getting hungry."

"Maybe it's you that should've been named Ocras, Cat," Cat and Billy laugh, "Lets go look in on Aunt Pitty. We'll have a snack and you'll get to meet her."

_Inside Aunt Pitty Pat's House_

"Good morning Aunt India."

"Hello Billy, how are you? And . . . oh . . . who is this Billy? She looks almost like . . . oh my."

"This is Cat, Aunt Scarlett's daughter. They're visiting from Ireland. Where's Aunt Pitty?"

"She's in the parlor Billy."

"Nice to meet you . . . um," Cat responds bewildered.

"Just call me Aunt India, dear."

"Yes Aunt India."

"See you children later. Kevin is expecting me home soon for his dinner."

"Bye Aunt India," They both answer.

At that, Billy grabs Cat's hand and they run into the parlor. Aunt Pitty is reading _Charles Dickenson_, lounging in one of the chairs.

"Good morning Aunt Pitty," Bill greets.

"Good morning Billy. Won't you please come in, and who's your friend?" Aunt Pitty questions as if she didn't hear Billy explaining to India who Cat is.

"This is Cat. She's visiting from Ireland."

How do you do?" Cat answers.

"Why, she looks almost like Captain Butler."

"Rhett Butler is my father, but why did you say _Captain_ just now?" Cat questions.

"Well my dear your father is a sailor. He was involved in the American Blockade," Aunt Pitty Pat answers.

"What's a blockade?" Cat asks.

"Well my dear, a blockade is when . . .

_The Wilkes' Home_

"Where are the children?" Scarlett asks.

"Don't worry Aunt Scarlett. They're probably at the old tree house. They're fine," Beau answers.

'So Beau, any colleges you're interested in? Harvard maybe?" Scarlett asks.

"I was thinking of WestPoint. Uncle Rhett, you've been there, right? What's it like?"

"Well Billy, it's a very disciplined school. It wasn't really right for me, but I'm sure it'll be okay for you," Rhett chuckles.

"So Scarlett how's Ms. Fitzpatrick?" Harriet asks.

"Oh Ms. Fitzpatrick," Scarlett reaches for Rhett's hand, "I heard she died when I was in Trent. Apparently, she was burned to death in that church in the middle of town," at that Scarlett breaks down.

"Oh no Scarlett! She was such a good person. She kept the big house in order and everything. I can't believe it."

"Me neither," turning to Ashley, "So Ashley, how's the lumber business?"

"It's quite fine Scarlett; More building in this town. I guess it does pay to be honest, huh?" Ashley smiles at Scarlett with a wink.

At that, Scarlett bursts out in laughter, everyone joining in.

"Well, I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"So soon Scarlett?" Harriet questions.

"Have to. I'm going to England to settle some issues with the Earl of Fenton."

"Oh, I see," Harriet says quickly looking into her cup of tea and smiling.

Ashley watches his wife noticing her certain change in tone. Then, he looks around his home, noticing the feminine linens on the window and the simplicity of the parlor. Harriet really helped him to heal because when she came, she was hurting just as much as he was. He was a widower; she was a widow: the perfect fit. Sometimes he'll talk to her and he'll think he's talking to Melly. Yet, sometimes he feels guilty because he feels he is forgetting her. Shortly after they got married, Harriet noticed this when he looked away from her after they had just spoke about the old south and before. She immediately took his hands into hers and told him that this is what Melanie would've wanted, for him to heal and for someone to help him do that. At that thought, Ashley smiles. Then he starts to realize everyone is looking at him.

"So Ashley, what happened?" Scarlett asks.

"About what?" Ashley asks.

"About India's wedding; I heard there was an uproar," Scarlett smiles with delight, "Must've humbled her, didn't it?"

"Oh that, well it's just a lot of people don't really like the fact that India married a Yankee. He may be a scalawag, but he's really not a bad person. His only fault is him being a Yankee. Nothing really happened at the wedding, just the usual gossip. India wasn't too happy about that. She ran out of the church, but she was able to gain her composure after all."

Rhett and Scarlett begin to look at each other and start smiling.

"Too bad I missed the wedding," Scarlett says trying not to laugh, "I want to take a look at the town now. I want to see what damage you've done to the saw mill, Ashley."

Everyone laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aunt Pitty Pat's House_

"So Cat, you say you're from Ireland, yes?" Aunt Pitty questions; trying to get answers out of Cat.

"Yes I am. Like Billy. He used to live with me in our house in Ballyhara. Momma's town," Cat answers, then Cat takes a sip of her lemonade. Billy laughs because he knows that's not really how Cat drinks and eats. A gulp of lemonade would be more like it. At that instant Cat gives Billy a quick burning look.

"You mean Scarlett owns a whole town?" Aunt Pitty asks, not noticing Billy at all.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll be damned. I guess she has more than I thought," Aunt Pitty says to herself.

Seeing that Aunt Pitty was distracted, Billy says, "Aunt Pitty Pat we really ought to be going. Me ma . . . I mean my ma would want me home right away and Aunt Scarlett is probably missing Cat."

"Very well then; I'll see you later."

"Bye Aunt Pitty," the children respond.

Running through the yard and up the street to the Wilkes' house, Billy and Cat go through the back door, into the kitchen and wash up for lunch.

"There you both are. I suppose you two went to go see Aunt Pitty's. How is she?" Scarlett asks pulling both children into her embrace and kissing them both. That is until Cat pulls away.

"She's fine Aunt Scarlett," Billy answers.

"Good! Now go to the table while the Brim Brack is heating."

"Brim Brack, Aunt Scarlett! All the way from Ireland!" Billy exclaims with a bright smile and squeezing Scarlett half to death.

"Yes, now go to the table," Scarlett says gently pulling him from herself.

_At the Wilkes' Table_

"You know Scarlett, this is really good," Ashley says trying to fight the impulse of shoving all of the Brim Brack in his mouth.

Scarlett laughs at this futile attempt. At that moment, Rhett grabs one of her hands and puts it to his mouth. At that action, Scarlett realizes it's getting late.

"I really think I should turn in for bed," Scarlett says getting up from the table.

"Oh but Scarlett, it's only half past eight and you haven't touched your tea," Harriet explains.

"I know but I'm really tired. Good night everyone," Scarlett goes around the table kissing everyone good night, and retires.

_Scarlett's Room 2hrs later_

A soft knock at the door and Scarlett jumps up. She still couldn't fall asleep because of the excitement today, but she turned in early to meditate on what had happened. Had Rhett really taken her back? At once, Scarlett gets up from the bed and answers the door.

"Good evening Scarlett, do you mind if I come in or should I have waited for the sandwiches," Rhett greets with a laugh.

"How did you know about that?" Scarlett asks, letting him in.

"I have a way of knowing things. Be that as it may, I came to ravish you Scarlett O'Hara. I know we're supposed to do the _honorable_ thing because of Cat, but it's been what five years. I can't wait any longer. The kisses are just too strong."

Very well Rhett Butler," at that, Scarlett starts to undress.


	5. Chapter 5

_Scarlett's Room Early the Next Day_

Rhett getting dress in the dense darkness, barely being able to see the end of his nose, "Well Ms. O'Hara, I must say it was pretty hard doing the honorable thing, but if I manage to get out of here without breaking something, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Scarlett, wrapped up tight in her blanket, begins to rise from the bed and goes over to Rhett, dropping her blanket. She holds him in a tight embrace and strokes his back. "Must you go so quickly Captain Butler? Can't you stay a little longer?" she asks in her most honeyed voice.

"No, I must go, for Cat's sake. Besides, we have so much to do before we leave tomorrow and I think Mrs. Wilkes will be rousing soon for breakfast. I'm sorry my pet," He picks her up and carries her back to the bed, "I have to go back to my room."

Rhett walks towards the door, "I'll see you at breakfast, Ms. O'Hara," and he opens the door and walks out.

_Breakfast that morning_

"Well, I do hope you like the breakfast. It's no brick-a-brack but it's sufficient," said Harriet as she's serving out the breakfast.

"Well, I think it's lovely, Harriet, absolutely lovely. And I'm sure it tastes just as lovely as it looks," Rhett says patting her hand.

"I really had hope Cat would cook this morning. She's really good at ir," Billy comments, blushingly.

Rhett looks over at Billy and then at Cat. "Darling, I didn't know you cooked. Is she a really good cook, Billy?"

"Yes Sir," Billy replies, cutting into his sausage, "she would always play around in the kitchen."

"A much better cook than I ever was. Puts me to shame," Scarlett comments, smiling at Cat.

"Breakfast started already? Why didn't you wake me Harriet?" Ashley says, as he coming down the stairs.

"I am so sorry darling, but you looked so tired last night," Harriet looks down at her plate, thinking of last night. The look is not lost on Scarlett and she smiles. Ashley blushes.

He pulls out his chair and sits down at the table. "Good morning everyone. Sweetheart where's Beau?"

"Oh, he went to have breakfast with Vanessa and her family," Harriet replies. Seeing the smile on Scarlett's face Harriet continues. "A friend of his; apparently they grew up together. He was real mean to her before, Ashley tells me, but I do not know. I guess something changed his mind about her."

"It is called growing up," Rhett smiles at Harriet, "'Tis the way of things. Could that be why he wants to go to WestPoint, Ashley? To prove that he is a man?"

"I do not know, Rhett. However, I do not approve of Beau's request to go to WestPoint. Violence is not something to be commended," Ashley answers, barely controlling his temper: the war still has an undertone affect on him.

"Well Ashley, I do not like WestPoint either, but Beau has to make his own decisions in life."

"Like you?"

"My father forced me to rebel. I was a confused boy that did not know what was going on with my body. My father never once tried to help me with it. He never liked me. He always ignored me because I was my mother's pet. If he had been there for me and supported me, maybe my life would've been different."

"I am sorry Rhett. That was rude of me."

"So you say, Mr. Wilkes. Harriet, won't you please pass me more biscuits? Thank you."

Billy, seeing this is a charged moment, taps on his mother's shoulder, "Mother, may I take Cat back to the tree house?"

"Billy darling, Cat has a busy morning ahead of her. She has to meet a lot of people today."

"Momma, may I go with Billy to the tree house? We will only be there but a minute. Aunt India and Aunt Pitty Pat might be there."

"Aunt India? Darling, what are you talking about?"

"Aunt India."

"She means India, Scarlett, my sister," Ashley answers.

"Oh India! You saw her yesterday, Darling?" Scarlett asks Cat.

"Yes momma. She had to go somewhere though, so

I really couldn't talk to her."

"Well, I'll be damned," Scarlett exclaims.

"What was that, my pet?" Rhett asks.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all. Now, let's hurry and finish our breakfast before it gets too late."


End file.
